


Well...

by NCSP



Series: Something to tell you [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Just a little angst, M/M, Mpreg, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSP/pseuds/NCSP
Summary: Loki has something to tell Tony, but no clue about his possible reaction





	Well...

“Tony?”

“Mhh…” he grunted in his sleep.

“We need to talk.”

Tony was awake in an instant.

“What’s wrong?” He yawned against the back of Loki’s neck.

“Well, nothing’s technically wrong…”

Now Tony was alarmed. Loki was clearly beating about the bush, and that was strange for him. He either lied or told things straight as they were, he didn’t dither.

What was that about?

“Loki?” Tony invited him to continue.

“Uhm, well…”

Now Tony was definitely worried.

“There’s this thing I should probably tell you,” Loki was clearly trying to buy himself some time, but his attempt at forming the sentence that had been haunting him for the last weeks in the best way possible was doing nothing but scaring Tony more.

“Would you mind speaking up before I start thinking you’ve let some more Chitauri in this planet?”

Loki snorted.

One did allow aliens to invade his lover’s planet once and was looked at with suspect forever.

“It’s nothing of that like.”

“It must be important if you deemed it fit to wake me up,” he glanced at the alarm on the night stand – one of the few old-fashioned items Tony allowed in his penthouse, “At 4 a.m.”

“Well…”

“It’s the third time you start a sentence with ‘well’.”

“That’s not true.”

“Loki!” Tony exclaimed, “Focus. Four in the fucking morning, you either tell me what’s worrying your twisted mind or let me go back to fucking sleep.”

Okay, Loki thought, that was the time of putting an end to that scene. And probably to his relationship with Tony.

He took a deep breath, not even turning around to face his favourite human.

“I’m with child. Your child,” he finally said, “Let’s be clear, I’m not telling you because I want something from you. I don’t expect anything. I only thought you had to know before I left. Well, actually there’s one thing I’d need from you, since I don’t know what to do. I need a place to stay. Until the baby’s born, then we can leave, but in the meanwhile I don’t know were to go, and if I have to be honest I don’t have anyone else to ask for a shelter. So yes, there’s something I’m asking from you. The place is of your choosing, I don’t really care, as long as it’s somewhere safe. And warm. Especially warm. But that’s it,” he blurted out, unable to look Tony in the eyes.

“Are you quite done?” Tony asked in an incredibly calm tone, while turning on the light a little with a flick of his hand that was enough to put Jarvis into action.

“I think I should leave. Maybe now. Or in the morning. Well, it’s morning already, so I think I should simply go,” he made to get up from the bed but Tony stopped him.

“You’re hyperventilating.”

“I’m not.”

“You are. So now calm down and stop acting like you have to escape from this room as soon as possible,” Tony draped his arms around the fussing god and Loki actually stilled for a few seconds, but the quiet moment was abruptly swept away when he remembered his intentions of leaving not to impose the little creature that was growing inside him on his human.

“No, I have to go.”

“Go where, precisely?”  
“I just told you, I need somewhere… Oh,” he stopped upon realising Tony hadn’t even mentioned a place for him to go, “Well,” he started for the fourth time, “If you’d just tell me where.”

“I have an idea. It could sound bizarre, even to you, but I think it’d do,” Tony propped himself up on an elbow.

“Bizarre?” Loki finally turned around and for the first time that night he looked Tony in the eyes; surprisingly he didn’t read anger or horror in them.

“Yeah, probably the most bizarre idea you’ve ever heard. What about here?”

“Here?” Loki asked in disbelief.

“Yes, here, Loki. Why should you leave?”

“Have you… have you listened to me?”  
“Of course I did. You woke me up in the middle of the night like the world was going to end.”

“Are you really awake or talking in your sleep?” He crossed his legs, sitting in front of Tony.

“Loki, for heaven’s sake, I’m awake, I’ve been listening to you talking nonsense and I’m telling you to stay,” he sighed, half sitting against the pillows.

Loki just stared at him.

He didn’t know what to say, actually.

“Stay… here? I’m not getting rid of the child,“ he promptly pointed out, seeing where the conversation was going.

“Did I ask you to?”

“Well, no…” Loki had to admit. He really didn’t understand what was going on. What did Tony want? He did’t want to get rid of that unexpected baby, but he also wanted him to stay.

He really had no clue.

“Loki, stop,” Tony reached out a hand and put it on the god’s arm, knowing fully well from his tormenting his bottom lip with his teeth that a million different thoughts were crossing his mind, except one, “Did it ever occur to you that I might be glad of hearing this?”

Loki blinked a few times.

“What?’

“I’m not getting any younger, and the idea of having a family, well, let’s say it has crossed my mind a few times.”

“But I never told you that I…..”

“Could get pregnant? Lokes, you gave birth to a horse. That’s not something that really goes unnoticed.”

“I only told you Sleipnir’s my son.”

“Thor saw to the supplementary information. Second time I saw him, if I remember correctly.”

Damn Thor and his big mouth.

“So… you knew this could’ve happened.”

“I didn’t know if it’d be the same with me or if it required a particular spell or magic, but apparently not,” his smile confused Loki even more.

“Are you having an ictus?” He asked rather worried.

“What? No. Why?”

“You’re smiling.”

“Of course I’m smiling. You just told me we’re going to have a baby. I’m a little surprised, yes, but I’m also happy, very happy,” he reached out and gently kissed Loki’s lips.

“I don’t understand…”

“I’ve just told you that lately I find the idea of starting a family appealing, what else do I have to say to make it easier for you to understand?”

“But…” Loki’s voiced faded into a whisper, “With me?”

 _Oh_.

That was the point then, it dawned on Tony.

Loki’s self-esteem, again. He didn’t think anyone in their right state of mind would want to have anything to do with him in the long run, he always thought he would’ve eventually been kicked out of everyone’s lives. The idea that someone could’ve desired to have him around long enough to have a family was so foreign to him he hadn’t even considered it.

Tony sat up and put his hands on Loki’s shoulders, “With you, yes. I love you, of course I meant with you.”

It was strange, but Tony hadn’t thought about having a baby when he was with Pepper, even though she was a woman and the odds were definitely more in their favour at least on that front.

“Seriously?” Loki cocked his head to the side, still unable to accept his lover’s words.

“I joke on many things, but this doesn’t seem the right moment, “ he slowly caressed Loki’s cheek, “I’d like you to stay here. With me and with our child,” he clarified so Loki couldn’t come up with any more doubts.

Loki thought he was dreaming, but Tony’s mouth felt real on his lips.

“Now why don’t you lay back down? And more importantly stop worrying, it isn’t good for the baby.”

Loki obliged, but nothing in his expression gave sign he was less shocked than a few moments before.

Looking at the situation from the outside, it must have been fun, with their roles completely reversed.

Anyone who knew Tony would’ve said he would’ve been the one in a state of shock after the news he was about to become a father, while the billionaire was smiling from ear to ear and trying to calm Loki down, since he still didn’t seem able to digest the news that someone wanted to have something to do with him for more than a few months.

“Are you alright now?” Tony asked after a handful of minutes, reassuring Loki by spooning him to make him feel as welcome as possible.

“I don’t know if you are, but yes,” he attempted a small smile looking at Tony from behind his shoulder.

“Stop questioning my mental sanity.”

“You don’t make it easy for me.”

“Only because I want you around?”

“That’s a good sign of mental instability.”

“How long have you known?” Tony changed the subject, tired of hearing Loki so unsure about himself. All the years he had spent in his brother’s shadow, being compared to someone who was always considered better than him, being mocked because he was different only to find out he was nothing but what his family had always considered monsters, it had all led to that moment; it had all piled up to the point he didn’t believe in the slightest that Tony could’ve accepted their baby.

Not been happy for the news, just accepted it. Even that had been too an optimistic thought for Loki to formulate.

If his experience told him something was that Tony would’ve got rid of both of them in the blink of an eye, and since he loved his human and couldn’t stand to hear him pronounce the sentence that would’ve kicked him out of the first place where he had felt happy in his whole life, he had preceded him.

Loki had kicked himself out before Tony could do it.

That was wiser, less painful.

Or at least it would have had Tony been an Asgardian moron.

“I noticed three weeks ago, but first I wanted to be sure an then I didn’t know how to tell you.”

That explained a lot. Why Loki looked even more strange and lunatic than ever, to the point Tony had started wondering whether the god had grown tired of him, his refusal of rough sex, the sleepiness that caught him at 9 p.m when Tony didn’t even had his dinner yet… At least now he knew why.

“So after so much thought you opted for panicking in the dead of night?”

“I didn’t exactly opt for it,” Loki huffed, “But you never gave any sign you wanted to have a child and I couldn’t stay silent anymore.”

“Better leave?”

Loki didn’t know what to say. Tony’s words sounded like a reproach to him, he couldn’t read them in any other way and he had no answer for him.

Now Loki believed Tony thought he’d tried to steal his child from him, probably blamed him for not trusting him enough to tell him…

“Lokes, you’re hyperventilating again,” Tony kissed the top of his head, “Listen, there’s no need to talk about this now. You told me, that’s what matters. Now go back to sleep. Tomorrow morning, when the sun has at least risen, we can have a normal conversation. Okay?”

Loki nodded, then he turned around and snuggled against Tony, drawing comfort from his warm embrace, even though he couldn’t still truly believe him.

When Loki woke up the next morning he was alone in the bed.

He reached out a hand across the bed in search for Tony, but when he realised the spot next to him was empty and cold he cracked an eye open.

Tony was gone.

After all he didn’t mean what he had said the last night then.

He had simply been kind and avoided throwing Loki out – that was still something way gentler than what he was used to – but he had been the one leaving. He was probably in Malibu now, or somewhere in Europe, Loki couldn’t know.

All he knew was that that glimpse of hope he had allowed himself to feel had been proved wrong. He was always proven wrong when he dared to hope something good was happening to him.

He had no idea how he could still be so stupid after so many years.

Loki drew the blanket up to his chin, trying to use its warmth to calm down at least a bit, but that was of no use; that baby hadn’t just destroyed what he had so hardly built in the last months, he was also making him feel that loss accentuated.

He felt tears forming in his eyes against his will.

“Here’s your breakf-… Hey, whats’s wrong?” Tony deposited the tray he was holding on the drawer and crossed the room to reach Loki.

“What are you doing here?” He asked in disbelief.

“Last time I checked this was still my house,” he sat next to him, stroking his shoulder.

“You’re still here.”

“Again: my house.”

Loki almost glared at him, but Tony’s hand was distracting.

It wasn’t like Tony didn’t understand what was going on through his mind, but he wouldn’t have voiced it; as long as he could assure Loki everything was fine there was no need to push it further.

“I was preparing you breakfast, I thought you could use a little comfort right now.”

Loki quirked an eyebrow as Tony pulled him against his side, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

For the second time in his life he had no idea of what was going on.

Maybe the third.

Sleipnir had been quite a surprise.

Among the many things he could’ve said to put an end to that strange moment he settled for what he was most comfortable with: being annoying.

“Where’s my coffee then?”

Tony laughed at his face. He could be annoying too.

“Coffee? Oh, no, my dear snowflake, no coffee for you for the next nine months.”

“Why not?” Loki gave him a pointed look.

“It’s bad for the baby. Too much caffein can cause a miscarriage, and you drink way too much.”

For once Loki remained silent, his head against Tony’s side.

“Seven,” he murmured after a while.

“What?”

“Seven months without coffee,” he looked up at Tony and finally smiled.


End file.
